Mein ist die Rache
by Turmwache
Summary: Angenommen, sie wurde nie befreit, nach ihrer Gefangennahme in der ersten Staffel. Charaktere: Lorne und Stackhouse, als Wachen. Wer errät die Hauptperson?


Stargate Atlantis, Staffel 3.  
Entstehungsdatum: 11.1.2010.

.

.

Mein ist die Rache

.

.

Ich stand vor Zorn rauchend am Fenster und starrte auf die dunkle Stadt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schnitten meine Fingernägel mir in die Handinnenflächen, doch mir war es egal. Von dem mir aufgezwungenen Raum aus sah ich auf den Hauptturm dieser vermaledeiten atlantischen Stadt. Pah, Stadt! Verkrusteter Haufen Stahl. Nasser dämlicher Ort! Die Wellen schwappen seit fast zwei Jahren vor meinem Fenster an die Hauswand, ohne Unterbrechung, ein stetes Rauschen, zu dem sich manchmal ein heulender Wind gesellte, wenn er sich in den umliegenden Türmen und Stadtschluchten verfing. Verfluchte Dr. Weir!

Jetzt gingen die Außenlichter am großen Turm an. Diese dämlichen Wissenschaftler können nicht mal die Uhr korrekt einstellen - die Sonne ist seit zehn Minuten untergegangen, wisst ihr das nicht, ihr hochnäsigen... -

Flackernd geht auch in meinem Quartier das Licht an, und unterbricht mich in meinem elenden Gedankengang. Nicht dass es etwas ausmacht, ich habe dasselbe auch schon gestern und vorgestern gedacht, und in all den Wochen zuvor, und überhaupt, seitdem Colonel unbesiegbar toll Sheppard mich hier hereinschleppte, gefolgt von einer unnachgiebig blickenden Teyla Ich-bin-besser Emmagan.

Jetzt sehe ich nicht mehr so gut hinaus, das Licht aus der verbliebenen Deckenlampe schafft Spiegelungen im Fenster. Aber ich möchte wissen, ob die Jumper endlich verschwunden sind, und gehe deshalb zur Tür und lasse meine Hand über das atlantische dreifach-Tastenfeld gleiten. Der Summer brummt, und das Licht geht aus. Wozu soll ich genau zielen, und nur das Licht betätigen? Sollen die doch ihren Ärger mit mir haben, warum es ihnen noch leicht machen? Draußen nähern sich die Schritte der bemitleidenswerten Wache, die man verdonnert hat, im Gang vor meinem Raum auszuharren.

"Was ist los?", höre ich ihn rufen. Heute bin ich nicht gut aufgelegt, die Jumper und das Gewusel unten am Hauptpier regten mich auf. Ich antworte ihm nicht. Soll er doch reinschauen, oder mich verrecken lassen - was auch immer er für eine Order hat.

Wütend taste ich mich zurück ans Fenster. Nicht, dass es viele Gegenstände hätte, über die ich im Dunklen stolpern kann. Draußen ist keiner der Jumper mehr zu sehen, aber sie waren da. Ganze Schwärme, fünf Stück zuerst, und, als diese weg waren, nochmals sieben! Und damals narrte dieses Volk uns, dass sie nur ein Raumschiff hätten, arrogante Neuankömmlinge.

Ein Zischen hinter mir lässt mich umdrehen. Zwei Männer - die Wache und eine Verstärkung - stehen dort mit erhobenen Waffen. "Entschuldigung.", bringe ich so abfällig wie möglich raus. "Wann ich Licht möchte, entscheide immer noch ich. Lasst mir das ein- und ausschalten. Und das Bad ist kaputt, die Spülung reagiert nicht." Die Lüge kam mir leicht über die Lippen; wie gesagt, sollen sie doch ihren Ärger mit mir haben. Oder mich freilassen. Das sie mich nicht töten würden, habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Oh, wie edel!

Was habe ich ihnen getan, was eine zweijährige Haftstrafe auf dieser Stahlinsel gerechtfertigt?

Und vielleicht gab es diesmal eine Fluchtchance, falls sie einen Wissenschaftler schickten, um das angeblich defekte Klo zu begutachten.

"Tut mir Leid, Mam.", gibt der linke Mann gelassen zurück. "Das Licht schaltet sich automatisch an in der Zelle, wenn wir es hier anschalten. Das ist das Antikergen, das Sie nicht haben, und wir haben ihnen bereits erklärt, dass in ihrer Zelle die meisten Funktionen deaktiviert oder eingeschränkt wurden, aus Sicherheitsgründen -" er hätte wohl noch weitergesprochen, doch ich spucke vor ihm aus.

"Was ist in meinem Raum schon, außer dem Bett, dem separaten Bad, einem Tisch und einem Stuhl?" Er hebt fast automatisch bei meinem Ton seine Waffe noch ein Stück. "Was ist das da draußen für ein Aufruhr?"

"Ihre Zimmereinrichtung ist weitgehend denen der autorisierten Atlantismitglieder angepasst. Seien Sie froh, nicht mehr in der Zelle unten im Keller zu sein, mit nichts außer Gitterstäben um sich.", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und die Jumper draußen gehen Sie nichts an."

"Ich war lange genug da unten, erst vor vier Monaten ließen sie mich aus der Gitterzelle! Ich bin hier allein, und weiß nicht, warum!", meine Stimme klettert Oktaven höher, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Hinter meiner Wut verberge ich ganz reale Verzweiflung, und jetzt ist einer dieser Momente, spüre ich, wo alles raus kommt.

Offenbar spürt er das, denn er macht eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

"Niemanden hier interessiert, dass ich hier sitze!", schreie ich ihn an.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, oder ich lasse ihnen eine Beruhigungsspritze vom Doktor bringen."

Plötzlich schwindet mein Ärger, und mit ihm alle Streitlust. Seine Worte enttäuschen mich, und das heute nicht zum ersten Mal. Immer, wenn er sich gedanklich damit befassen müsste, dass ich eingesperrt bin, und alleine, und ohne jeden Kontakt zu _meinem_ Volk, den Genii, weicht er auf die Spritze aus. Abgesehen davon, dass ich nichts von ihrem Medizinmann annehme, diesem Carson Beknackt, bin ich noch nicht so verrückt, dass ich ruhig gestellt werden müsste. Ich weiß zwar nicht, welcher Wochentag heute ist - die Atlanter haben einen anderen Kalender, und ihre Tage sagen mir nichts -, aber ich weiß, wer _ich _bin.

Langsam wende ich mich zum Fenster um, starre in die Nacht, und lasse mich auf meine Bettstatt sinken. Ein Streifen Mondlicht fällt durchs Fenster, und ich folge ihm mit Blicken zum einsamen Mond hoch. Er hat seine Wolken, die sich vor ihn schieben, und ihn wieder freigeben…

Hinter mir lassen die Wachen die Türe zugehen. Ich bin wieder allein. Und bereit für eine weitere Nacht in Gefangenschaft. Mögen sie irgendwann zurückgezahlt bekommen, was sie mir antun, die hochnäsigen Herren McKay, Sheppard und... Lorne. Und Dr. Weir. Zur Hölle mit ihnen.

Mit einem Stoßseufzer streife ich mir einen Schuh ab, und schmettere ihn gegen die Lampe an der Decke. Offenbar wird niemand wegen der Toilette kommen, aber wenn es hier nur noch so dunkel ist, wie in mir drin, dann müssen sie jemand schicken.

Und dann bin ich bereit…  
.

.

**

.

Was passiert, wenn ihr die Flucht gelingt?


End file.
